Wrapped
by Crazy and Wild
Summary: No good at summaries. WARNING: Do not read if you get offended easily. This a naughty, naughty story. Femslash, not necessarily who you were expecting.


A/N: For the purposes of the story, we're going to assume Alicia, George, Fred, Lee, Angelina, Katie, and Cho are all in the same year. Kay? Good. :-D   
"There's a fine, fine line between love and hate." -Proverb 

Cho Chang and Angelina Johnson were enemies, so to speak. They had been since Angelina was in fourth year. Cho had been giving her looks of contempt all year, and finally Angelina was fed up. After Charms class, when Cho had been looking particularly nasty, Angelina confronted her.

"What do you have against me, huh?" Angelina strode up to Cho as she and her many friends exited their classroom.

Cho's friends, including Marietta Edgecombe, who Angelina couldn't stand either, merely snickered. "Hmm, let me think," Cho smiled viciously, "Oh no, it's a tie between your horrible manners, your ugly face that I unfortunately have to see every day, your disgusting choice of clothes, or the fact that you can't play Quidditch for your life." Cho looked defiant, and her friends continued to snicker.

Angelina, though Cho had burst out, kept her cool. "Well, I think my work will speak for itself." She raised her head high and walked down the corridor calmly, though she had just been given the insult of her life. People who were watching commented on the verbal catfight the two girls had just done and most were against Cho.

In Cho's case, however, it didn't help that the next week, Gryffindor creamed Ravenclaw 320-20. Now Cho was furious. Her worst enemy in front of loads of people had snubbed her. She had to find some way to get her back.

But there was more to the story than simple revenge against enemies. No, it was much more complicated than that. As the proverb says, "There's a fine, fine line between love and hate." And Cho did hate Angelina…at least, that's what she was trying to convince herself.

In her dorm, Cho was lying on her bed. _I hate Angelina,_ she thought. _I do! _Then another part of her head said, _Yeah, but she's still really sexy._ _Ew! _The first part responded. _This is the girl who's humiliated you! This is the girl that you hate! _"Yes, I do," Cho said out loud. "I hate her! I hate her!"

At this point Marietta walked in. "Cho, what's all the screaming about?" she asked. "You all right?"

Cho mumbled a muffled answer and went under her covers.

"Cho, it's 8:30 on Friday. Right now you're usually out partying, and flirting with every guy you see. What's wrong with you?"  
_ I'd much rather do girls though, you idiot!_ Cho wanted to scream at her. But she didn't. After all, Marietta was her best friend, and though she was a bit of an idiot sometimes, Cho would never say it, or think it, for that matter, unless it was a drastic time like this.

"Cho?" Marietta disturbed her thoughts.

"I-I feel sorta dizzy," Cho said, not totally lying. "Maybe I'm sick?" Now she was. Who was she kidding? Marietta was her best friend; she'd sympathize. Right? "Marietta," Cho said, a little surer this time, as she pulled her head up from under the covers. She actually looked sick, with bags under her eyes and all. "Have you ever thought that maybe you're not straight? Maybe you're bi. Maybe—I dunno." Cho sank back, regretting this whole idea.

"Are you suggesting that I—_have a crush on you?_" Marietta said in shock, and a disgusted look on her face.

"What!" Cho said. "No! Never! You're with Zacharias, remember? Look, I—Nev-never mind." She pulled the covers over her head again, drowning in self-misery.

In the end, Cho decided that she didn't love Angelina and to prove it, she would get her back as soon as possible. Her choice, of course, was Hogsmeade weekend.

It was the weekend after next, but Cho couldn't decide what spell to put on Angelina, or find one, for that matter. Eventually she found one. "_Sertenda!" _she constantly whispered whenever she was alone. It would make Angelina get so drunk and make a fool out of herself. "Yes!" Cho said.

Soon came Hogsmeade weekend, and everyone was excited. In the Three Broomsticks, Angelina got a perfect idea (for Cho, that is). She went up onto the karaoke stage and was scrolling through the karaoke machine. _"Sertenda!"_ Cho shrieked. No one seemed to notice; The Three Broomsticks was usually a loud pub.

Immediately Angelina began to do something different, but it wasn't exactly what Cho had in mind, though she definitely had fun watching it.

Angelina stopped the karaoke machine on a particularly sensual song ("I Wanna Be Bad Remix" done by the Weird Sisters) and began to dance very voluptuously. People oooed and applauded, as Angelina was the prettiest girl in her year, closely followed by her fellow Chasers, and Cho of course. Eventually, when Angelina got to the chorus, she kicked off her shoes, and began to unzip her short shorts while still looking sexy.

Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell were sitting in the audience, and even Katie was enjoying it, but Alicia knew what to do. She approached the stage from the side and, just as Angelina was about to pull off her shorts completely, Alicia unplugged the karaoke machine. Angelina looked around, and realized what she was doing. "Oh my God!" she screeched, and ran off the stage. Everyone but Alicia and Katie laughed, but Cho laughed the hardest.

Angelina's little striptease was the talk of the school. Even those who weren't allowed in Hogsmeade had found out through the gossip. Whenever someone teased her about it (Marcus Flint wanted an encore), she said, "B-but I didn't even realize what I was doing." No one believed her, naturally.

Eventually, someone realized that there had been a loud shriek before Angelina had acted so insane. "Maybe someone cast a spell on her" was the new phrase headed all around Hogwarts. "But who?" their friends would ask. "Dunno." And nobody knew.

One day, Angelina received a strange note on her dorm bed.

_Meet us in the Room of Requirement at 1:00am sharp._

Immediately, Angelina didn't trust this note, especially since she had just stripped in front of most of the school. But she figured, What the hell? And showed up anyway. She walked in front of the door three times and said, "I need to get in, I need to get in, I need to get in." Then the door opened, and she walked in.

She heard the door lock behind her. She turned around nervously, and suddenly she noticed her clothes had changed from jeans and a green shirt, to a shirt went about as far down as a bra and jean shorts that were shorter than Daisy Dukes. "What the hell?" Angelina said. She would have been scared if she hadn't noticed that everything in this room was pink. There was a comfortable-looking bed that was pink, and immediately Angie felt tired. If she could just lie down—the minute she did, she felt as if she'd been crushed. She blacked out.

When Angie awoke, she was still on the pink bed, but she found she couldn't move her arms or legs. They were tied to each bedpost. Suddenly, without warning, she felt uncontrollably horny. She'd always enjoyed being tied up. But all of that disappeared when she saw who had done this to her. Her worst enemy: Cho Chang. The lights dimmed, and Angelina noticed that Cho was wearing tiny clothes too. Angelina tried to talk, but she realized there was duct tape on her mouth.

"Shh," Cho said. "I always thought you talked too much." She then crept on top of Angelina (Angie could see down her tank top), and asked her a question, "Angel, are you bi?"

Angelina nodded, she was telling the truth, but the last person she wanted to do was Cho. Cho reached for Angelina's wand and threw it onto Cho's desk. After that, Cho took out her own wand and removed the duct tape, but cast a spell that disabled Angelina from talking.

"Good," Cho said. "Because I've always considered myself a good lover. I'm sure that you will too." And with that, Cho leaned in and snogged Angelina.

Angelina had to admit it was a great snog. Though she hated Cho, it was very very obvious that Cho had done this before. She was phenomenal at it. Better than Fred; better than anyone she had ever snogged. And there were quite a few; Angelina was quite popular. Cho released and undid the spell. "How do you like that?" she asked.

"Brilliant," Angelina admitted. "But why are you doing this?" She immediately turned back to furious.

"Because you're the sexiest girl I've ever met," Cho said, rubbing her cheek against Angelina's chest. "Now do you want another snog or do I have to leave you tied up here?"  
Angelina didn't answer because Cho's lips pressed against hers. Now she was incredibly horny. Cho began to go down her collarbone and her open stomach. Angelina giggled and relished this. Cho went down even lower and Angelina was in ecstasy. She wished this would go on forever. Cho finally reached up and took off Angelina's shirt, bra, and grabbed Angelina's breasts. Angelina was in heaven and loving every minute. By the time her pants and underwear were gone, and Cho's as well, she was screaming with pleasure. "Cho! Cho!" she shrieked.

The next day, she had another note that said the exact same thing as the night before. This time, Angelina sprinted up and found the same exact thing happen as the night before. But this time, she enjoyed every second, and found that Cho no longer tied her arms and legs, but left them free, trusting that Angelina wouldn't run away. This continued on for a while.

A month later, Angelina and Cho were actually in love. That night, around two in the morning, Cho sighed with pleasure as Angelina proceeded to do her. "Aah," she said, "I've got her wrapped around my finger."


End file.
